fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon water/wind/soil
This is the next installment of Pokémon, in the Ennergee region. New Pokemon Gotta catch 'em all! The Water Splash Pokémon. Type: Water. This version of pikachu can use it's tail to surf! This playful pokemon is very common in water areas. (Art not by me!) The Water Drip Pokémon. Type: Water. Pisplish's tail is not fully grown, so it cannot surf, but it loves to splash! (Art not by me!) The Super Splash Pokémon. Type: Water, Psychic. Raisploosh, with it's super water blast from it's internal water sac, makes it the strongest water Pokémon ever discovered! Special move: Water Blast (Art not by me!) The Fire Pokémon. Type: Fire. This playful pokemon has a piece of stone on the bottom of his body, resemblring underwear. Not everything is known about this Pokémon yet. The Flaming Pokémon. Type: Fire. This Pokémon has a tail that burns to 3000° celcius! Exercise extreme caution, otherwise it'll burn you! The Inferno Pokémon. Type: Fire, Psychic. The Pokémon's tail from the has been extinguished and the stone "underwear" have melted. Light-wise, its the brightest Pokémon ever recorded! Special Move: Psyfireball. The Droplet Pokémon. Type: Water. This Pokémon is made entierly out of water. Because of its reflective surface, it is commenly used as a mirror by trainers. The Puddle Pokémon. Type: Water. Wherever this Pokémon walks it creates a puddle! It is commonly used on gardens to water plants. The Planet Pokemon. Type: Water, Ground. This Pokémon resembles a planet, so it is often used for classes all around the region to demonstrate Earth. Special Move: Space Splash. The Leaf Pokémon. Type: Grass. The Pokémon is carrying a leaf from it's favorete tree.It can climb for hours so it can get a replacement leaf, or a berry for food! The Sword Pokémon. Type: Grass. The Pokémon looks like it came out of a fairytale, with it acting like a knoble knight to save a princess! Obviously, this princess will always be in another castle! The Leaf Fairy Pokémon. Type: Grass, Fairy. Sticking to the fairytale theme, this Pokémon is a fairy type! Their species dream of a green world! Special move: Leafing Dream. The Bottle Pokémon. Type: Poison. This Pokémon Looks Like a Poison Bottle Why it's Like That is Unknown The Fish Egg Pokémon. Type: Water. this pokemon resembles an egg it is harmless untill it evolves into a deadly fishersting and hatch the underwater stinger Pokémon. Type: water, Poison. this pokemon, after hatching has a stinger that'll poison you! look out! more to come Returning pokemon *Pikachu *Pichu *Raichu *Scatterbug *Spewpa *Vilvion *Rattata *Raticate *Pidgey *Pidgeotto *Pigdeot *Spearow *Fearow *Eevee and it's Eeveeloutions *Marill *Azurill *Azumarill *Wooper *Quagsire *Slowpoke *Slowbro *Slowking *Porygon *Porygon2 *Zigzagoon *Bonsly *Sudowoodo *Unown *Wobbuffet *Wynaut *And more! Pokédex POKEDEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.png|The Pokédex's design. dfsfdfsfsfsfsffdsdsdfdsfsdsfd.png|An example page from the Pokédex. this pokedex uses sprite that look like a retro pokemon game! Ennerian Forms Like other recent Pokémon games, this region has different forms! Spr_6x_664.png|Scatterbug (bug, fire). Spr_6x_665.png|Spewpa (bug, fire) Spr_7s_761.png|Boundsweet (grass, dragon) Spr_7s_762.png|Steenee (grass, dragon) Spr_7s_012_m.png|Butterfree (Bug, Fairy) spawn rates sometimes pokemon here appere like they did originally! Scatterbug (encounter): 50% OG 50& Ennerain Spewpa (evolve) 30% OG 70% Ennerain Spewpa (encounter 50% OG 50% Ennerain Boundsweet (encounter): 70% OG 30% Ennerain Steenee (Evolve) 70% OG 30% Ennerain steenee (encounter) 70% OG 30% Ennerain Butterfree (evolve and encounter) 80% OG 20% Ennerain Anime The anime folows the same formula as the previous seasons, like XYZ and Black and White. shadow forms these form are rarer then shiny forms! here are some! designs coming soon! Category:Articles under Construction Category:Stubs Category:Rewrite requested Category:Stolen art